dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Arms Man
Arms man are warriors who have decided to add an extra deadly edge to their skills, learning to wield a melee weapon in conjunction with his abilities. Path Features: Sword in hand(Level 11): Remove the penalty for using a melee weapon. Tier times per round you may swap the unarmed tag, with the weapon tag when using a melee power. Razor's Edge(Level 15): all powers with the weapon keyword ignore half DR from armor One with the blade(Level 19): Your weapon has been with you so long it binds with and stores your energy. You gain an extra use of one of your weapon powers. While this charge is stored, your weapon deals an additional 3 damage. When the move is expended, the swords damage returns to normal. This charge is restored after 24 hours. Arms man powers Level 11 at-will powers Burning Slash You leap at an opponent, slashing downwards as you close in At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature in 3 Special: As part of this attack, move 2 squares before attacking Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2w + Strength damage. Pommel Strike You drive your weapons pommel into the opponents chin, sending them sky high At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2W+ Strength damage. Target is sent upwards a number of squares equal to your strength, and suffers fall damage Level 11 Encounter powers Sword toss You hurl your weapon Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon, Teleport Standard Action Ranged Target: One creature in 5 Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3w + strength damage. If your speed is higher than your opponents, you may move to the end of the distance as a free action that does not provoke, and immediately catch your weapon. Miss: You are disarmed and must retrieve your weapon manually Quickdraw You rush forward, drawing your sword and attacking in one swing. How does this work? Who cares! Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 3w + Strength damage and your opponent takes ongoing 5(save ends) Level 14 utility powers Sheathe You fling your sword into the air, catching it in the scabbard moments later Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Personal Effect: You remove any marks on your person and may spend a healing surge, You may use Quickdraw on your next turn, even if you've already used it, or do not possess it. “The sword is only as good as the wielder!” Daily ✦ Martial, Shout Standard Action Personal Target: All creatures in sight Effect: If any targets possess weapons, their damage die falls one category. All other targets grant combat advantage for a number of rounds equal to your Discipline Level 16 Daily powers Burning Cutter You channel your energy through your sword, releasing a crescent energy attack when you swing. Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon, Ki Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: One creature in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3K + 1W damage that ignores DR Miss: Half damage that ignores DR Shining sword You channel your power into your sword, causing your aura to wrap around it and enhance it's cutting power Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon, Ki Standard Action Power up Effect: Spend a power surge to activate. For a number of rounds equal to your Discipline, your weapon deals an amount of bonus damage equal to your spirit. Level 20 Ultimate power Shining rush You unleash a flurry of strikes with your weapon, ending in a one handed blast that blows the opponent away. Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature, 3 attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2W + Strength damage, after all three attacks, make a secondary attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage. If all three attacks hit, this attack deals an additional 2d8 damage that ignores DR, otherwise, the opponent is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your spirit. Category:Canon Category:Paths